


Baby I Missed You

by diagonsmef



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, WayV - Freeform, i wrote this a 2 am please spare my life, idk what to calll this? fluff with a lil bit of spice?, im new to this im sorry, xiaojun is my smol little baby i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diagonsmef/pseuds/diagonsmef
Summary: Yangyang wants attention from his boyfriend. They make out at the end. Wow amazing summary I know.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Baby I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you'll like this! :3

Majoring in Literature means that sometimes you’ll need silence to get into the mood of writing, and that’s exactly what Xiaojun needs right now, but suddenly a certain someone with bright orange hair appeared and there goes his concentration. How can he critique the storyline of Romeo and Juliet in peace now? 

_ Poke. _ “Baby.”

Oh my god is he really doing this? He sighed, looking up from where he was typing on his laptop to see a smiling Yangyang standing beside him. He looks too happy on a sunday night and Xiaojun swears on all of his essays that he’s planning something. Wait when did he even get into the room? And where is Xiaojun's roommate?

“Yangyang if it’s not something urgent I will literally burn your video games collection.” He tried his best to sound strict but his boyfriend just laughs and ruffles his hair. 

Xiaojun pouts at that, no one ever takes him seriously because he’s usually too soft-spoken for his own good. “You look like an angry kitten, relax.” All attempt at looking angry is thrown out of the window, he can never win when it’s his boyfriend. 

“What is it then?” He asks but instead of an answer Yangyang pulls him up and drags him to his bed. At this point Xiaojun is more than confused but he can’t say anything because his boyfriend is looking at him with Tender Eyes™ and it’s making him feel all gooey inside. Soft Yangyang is  _ the death of him _ .

They sit in a comfortable silence, holding hands and looking at each other. The silence breaks after a few minutes though, Xiaojun faking a cough because he’s feeling overwhelmed with all the butterflies flying in his tummy, and he looks down, focusing on their intertwined hands instead. If Yangyang realised how red he is in the dimly lit room, he doesn’t say anything.

Suddenly his boyfriend’s free hand holds his face, tilting it upwards to look at him. “I come here for your attention and you won’t even look at me? Wow I’m starting to feel like you love your laptop more than me now.” He says it with a mischievous smile, and Xiaojun thinks he can’t blush any harder than this.

“But I do give you attention?” 

“When was the last time you met me?”

“Kun’s band celebration dinner.”

“When was that?”

“It was…. _ oh, oh no. _ ” At this Yangyang raised his eyebrow, and Xiaojun feels like hitting his head against the wall because  _ fuck that was a week ago. _

Of course, they messaged each other every day but he’s been so focused on finishing his assignments that he forgot to spend time with his boyfriend, and Yangyang is very keen on physical touch that it also surprises him that he survived a week without clinging on him. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and Yangyang chuckled and pulls him until Xiaojun’s sitting on his lap. He circled his arms around Xiaojun’s waist and rests his head on his shoulders with a content sigh.

“That’s better, can I redeem my seven days quota of my boyfriend’s full attention now?” Xiaojun nods, still feeling sorry. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I was too absorbed in getting all the papers done that I didn’t even realise a week has passed since I last saw you.”

“Baby it’s okay I get it, I know that you have a lot of things to settle now that’s why I didn’t want to bother you.”

“What? Yangyang you won’t be bothering me. Just tell me if you need me I’ll-” Yangyang pinched both of his cheeks before he can even finish, “Stop talking.” and kissed him. Xiaojun was stunned for a few seconds before he responded, moving his lips slowly, savouring the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips against him. 

He can feel hands slipping into his shirt and he squirms at the sensation, snaking his arms around Yangyang’s neck to ground himself which only makes the other kiss him harder. He gasped when Yangyang licks his lips and the latter takes it as a chance to slip his tongue in and explores his mouth. 

He can feel his breath getting faster and when Yangyang nibbles on his lower lip he can’t help but moan and they broke the kiss. Xiaojun takes this as a chance and started trailing wet kisses on Yangyang’s jaw until he reaches his neck and started licking the skin above his collarbone, slowly sucking on it to leave marks. “Yangyang.” He moaned out, rolling his hips, his boyfriend deserves an extra treat from him tonight.

“Goddamn, I missed you so much.” Yangyang said, trying to catch his breath. Xiaojun is slowly grinding on him and he can feel himself getting hard. 

The room definitely feels hotter now or is it just him?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!:3  
> Should i continue this?  
> 


End file.
